


Die Hand Die Verletzt

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [38]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Die Hand Die Verletzt

_“Witch Hunt: A History of the Occult in America.”  
“Last checked out to a Dave Duran.”_

“Looks like we need to go talk to Dave Duran, then,” Mulder said, tucking the card back in its place. 

“From the title, that seems more like a textbook than a how-to guide,” Scully said. “It seems seems highly unlikely Duran or Jerry Stevens could have actually used the book to perform any sort of ritual in the manner suggested by the sheriff.”

Mulder smirked. “You have a lot of textbooks about the occult in your high school library, Scully?”

“No, no, I’m pretty sure the nuns would have become apoplectic at the mere suggestion of keeping something like that in the library.” A grin stole its way across her face at the very thought. She turned to follow Mulder out of the library and down the hall to the front office. “Somehow it’s the sort of thing I could imagine you reading in high school, though.”

He laughed aloud at that. “Yeah, well, my dad kept a pretty varied collection of books in his study, and whenever I was bored, I’d go through and grab something at random off the shelves. There weren’t many subjects I hadn’t read about in some way or another, by the time I left home.” He opened the office door and held it for her. 

“That makes sense.” Hardly a day passed when Mulder didn’t surprise her with some incidental bit of trivia. She crossed to the counter, addressing the secretary seated behind it. “Hi, we’re back. We need to speak with Dave Duran. Could you tell us which class he’s in now?”  



End file.
